To late
by Laylafi
Summary: Starfire moves to Hollywood after discovering Robin is in love with someone else. Starfire finds a new team mate and possibly even more. With a new love in her life will Starfire and Robin ever reunite?


Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans sadly: 

Summary: Starfire moves out of the teen titans because she sees that Robin has fallen in love with someone else. So she moves out of the titan tower and goes to Hollywood where she meets an unexpected friend who become teem mates and maybe a little more than that. What happens when she and her new "teem mate" come back and meet the teen titans again? Robin will fall in love with Starfire but will Starfire still love Robin more than a friend?

By the way when I write like this hi people it means they are talking to themselves in there mind.

Chapter 1

"Yo what do you guys want to do today," asked cyborg.

"Dude what do you think, play video games so I can kick you butt duh," said beastboy.

"I think we should go to the… friend Raven what was that glorious place called again," said starfire excitedly.

"The mall," said raven.

"Yes the mall" said Starfire excitedly.

"Well you guys we can't go anywhere we need get the tower in shape today," said Robin looking around the tower in with despite.

"Dude like why do we have to do that again," said beastboy confused.

"Because we are having a new addition to the team," said Robin eagerly

"JOY," said Starfire happily.

"Dude whats her name," asked beastboy still looking at the T.V.

"Her name is Ivy," said Robin.

"What time is she going to be here," asked Raven.

"8:00 at night and its already 5:00 we need to get this place in shape," said Robin.

So everyone started cleaning up, throwing away old pizza boxes still lying around, cleaning each others room.

Until finally they had cleaned the whole entire tower.

"Perfect timing team," said Robin with a face that showed successful written all over it.

It was already 8:01 and ivy still wasn't here.

"I wonder what is taking our new friend ivy so long," said Starfire looking out the window.

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG.

"I'm coming dude god just shut the hell up," said beastboy angrily getting up from his video games.

Hi I'm ivy and you must be beastboy said the brunette girl in a 100 dollar smile.

"Of course I'm beastboy I can see all the pretty girls know who I am," he said winking at her.

Your funny, giggled Ivy.

"Yo B.B who is it," yelled cyborg.

EVERYONE ITS IVY said beastboy yelling at the top of his lungs.

Everybody came running to the door.

"Glorious to meet you" said Starfire giving Ivy one of those bone crushing hugs.

Like most people would ask Starfire to stop hugging them because they couldn't breathe but instead Ivy just hugged back even harder and gave Starfire a bone crushing hug.

"Um Ivy I can not breathe," said Starfire.

"Sorry my strength is super strong," said Ivy. Everyone was asking questions and Starfire was just feeling more and more left out every minute.

But the one thing she couldn't stand was Ivy trying to make moves on Robin.

Starfires mind: Who does she think she is anyway trying to make moves on Robin and trying to steal all of my friends!! Well its her first day so of course people will want to know about her I mean I know my friends would never replace me for Ivy and Robin would never go with Ivy I mean he loves me… I think.

"Well friends it is getting late so I shall go to the bed of sleeping," said starfire yawning. "Good night Star," said everyone and went back talking to Ivy.

"Of course they all would never replace me," said Starfire as she walked to her room.

"They are my friends they would never do anything like that," said starfire.

She flopped on her bed and fell asleep.

As the days went by Ivy stole Starfires friends more and more as the days went by.

She began to feel really lonely.

Starfire mind: I cant believe that everyone is falling for that fake bitch. I so know she is fake every time she flirts with robin she sees if I get jelous. OMG I know robin is not going to fall for that fake bitch! She is fake as PAYLESS!!!

"Hey starfire what's up," said Ivy snickering a bit.

Starfires conscious and her: BEAT HER UP!! Who r u again? I'm your conscious duh! Well what do you want I want you to BEAT HER UP!! No that would be rude Well you need to do something Why? none of my friends would ever replace me Uh I think you have already been replaced Huh what are you talking about!! Soon robin wont notice you anymore THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!! Hunny soon or later it will happen 


End file.
